Why Can't I?
by KayLeigh97
Summary: Hermione meets Draco one night in Diagon Alley. Do things change between them? Why can't Hermione stop thinking about him? Songfic. Rated T. r&r pwease.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing harry potter or this song. Even though they both are amazing.**

**~XxxxxX~**

Hermione left her apartment to go on a little walk. Simon had just left and she wanted some time to get fresh air and to think. They had been together all day.

She was in Diagon Alley, walking the streets. She liked to watch the people interact with each other and to see the families with the little ones running away from their parents.

She wasn't paying attention as she rounded the corner and ran right into someone, or rather, someone's chest.

Hermione ended up on the ground, her hair covering her face.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I wasn't even paying attention." She pushed her hair out of her face so she could get a look at whom she ran into.

"No, it was my fault Granger," said the stranger.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Draco Malfoy, who was holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, to both their surprise.

Hermione stared into Draco Malfoy's grey eyes. "Is this really Malfoy? Or is my mind playing with me?"

She had a right to be confused. Malfoy had grown at least 5 inches taller since the end of the war. His face wasn't as pale and the bags under his eyes were nowhere to be seen. His hair was no longer slicked back, and now hung just over his eyes. It also wasn't as pale blonde as Hermione remembered it.

"It's really me Granger," he said with a smirk. "I can't believe you would forget this face." He said with a cocky grin forming on his lips.

"Shove off Malfoy," Hermione said as she brushed past him.

He followed her. "Granger, wait. It's been three years. That was just a joke. Um…how have you been?" he asked lamely.

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you really asking me 'how I've been'? Do you honestly want to know?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah," he said, "I kind of thought…maybe we can be friends. I don't have many of those since the war and all."

"And just when did you decide you wanted to be friends with me Malfoy?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," he put on a thoughtful face, "About thirty seconds ago."

She could help but smile. It was such a dumb answer. "Alright Malfoy. I've been good." They started walking again, and talking and walking some more.

Hermione started to get to know the real Draco.

And Draco got to know the real Hermione.

_Get a load of me_

_Get a load of you_

_Walking down the street_

_And I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be._

After that meeting they agreed to see each other again, as friends.

Everyday, at nine o'clock, they would meet in Diagon Alley and walk the streets together.

One night, Hermione slipped her hand into his, and he didn't pull away. She didn't know why she did it. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she liked a lot.

So why did she want to be with Malfoy all the time? Why did he make her laugh harder then Simon? Why did her smiles feel more genuine around Malfoy?

Hermione stopped walking and pulled her hand out of his. He turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Us…this…friendship or not friendship or whatever this is. I guess that's what's wrong. I don't know what we are," she said. She was so confused she just wanted to go home and cry.

Draco took a step closer, so they were chest to chest now. "What do you want us to be?" he cupped her cheek in his hand.

She closed her eyes and let herself revel in his touch. "I have a boyfriend," she whispered.

"Well I've got a girlfriend," he replied, "Lets both be cheaters tonight."

When his lips touched hers it felt like going to heaven a thousand times over. It was soft and warm and beautiful. Much better then the kisses she got from Simon.

_Holding hands with you_

_And we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend_

_You say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning_

_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

After that kiss, it was all Hermione could think about.

At work she would subconsciously touch her lips, remembering the feel of Draco's on her own.

When she was with Simon she would constantly pretend he was Draco.

Hermione could help thinking what a horrible person she was.

Ginny noticed the change in her friend and asked about it.

"You met someone didn't you?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione's breath caught as she thought about anyone finding out about her and Draco. "Of course not!" she said. But she sound too defensive, too guilty.

"Common Mione! Tell me who he is? Please?" Ginny begged.

Hermione couldn't resist. "Well, he's…um…nice. He's tall and uh…handsome. And smart! Yeah he's smart. The guy I've always wanted, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, "Tell me his name!" she demanded.

Hermione sighed "You're gonna hate me… It's Malfoy."

Hermione shrunk back in her seat, ready for Ginny to freak out. But she never did.

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I _

_Speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable_

_It's a fact_

_And we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I _

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

"Simon, we have to talk." Hermione said. She had purposefully used the signal break up words to prepare him for what was to come.

"Sure," he said, plopping down on the couch. "What's up, babe?"

She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "I can't see you anymore."

He looked confused, then sad, then pissed. "Are you breaking up with me? Hermione I thought you might love me…I thought I might love you! You were cheating on me weren't you? You found someone else?"

"Simon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to end like this it's just-" Hermione was cut off as he said:

"Just forget about it. I hope you're happy," but as he said it she knew he didn't mean it. She could hear the ice and malice in his voice.

He left, slamming the door behind him.

Even though she had hurt Simon terribly, Hermione could bring herself to feel all that bad. Now she was free to be with Draco.

She didn't have to feel bad for cheating on Simon anymore. And she really like Draco, even more then she thought she had liked Simon.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know_

_We are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take awhile_

_For this egg too hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

People clapped and cheered during the slight break in the song. Hermione was preforming at karaoke night a local bar.

_Here we go_

_We're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet _

_But my heads spinning_

She danced around the stage as the music got fast again. This song pretty much was the definition of her feelings for Draco. And as she looked down at him in the crowd, she saw that he felt the same way.

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I _

_Speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable _

_It's a fact_

_And we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you_

_To make me wonder_

_Where it's going_

_High enough for you_

_To pull me under_

_Something's growing_

_Out of this that we can't control_

_Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I _

_Speak whenever I talk about you_

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I _

_Speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable _

_It's a fact_

_And we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I_

_Breathe whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

_Whenever I think about you_

Hermione stepped off the stage and handed the microphone to the DJ. Draco came up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You were amazing." He mumbled in to her ear.

When he let her go she smiled up at him.

"You know what?" he asked.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "I think I might love you Granger."

Her smile was so big and wide on goofy it hurt her cheeks. "I think I just might love you too."


End file.
